


Jealousy Looks Good On You, Bones

by sladeninstitute



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeninstitute/pseuds/sladeninstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim stops spending all his time shadowing Bones and starts spending that time shadowing (and flirting with) Nurse Chapel, Bones can't help but get a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Looks Good On You, Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Jealous!Bones - he thinks Jim likes Christine but then he finds out Jim was setting her up with Carol?

Jim always spends an inordinate amount of time in Medbay. Every nurse, doctor, and patient can attest to that. He's either there as a patient (and god forbid, he can't be a quiet patient) or he's there as a visitor. The captain is always getting in the way, interrupting private care sessions, and generally being a pain in Bones' ass. The thing is, Bones kind of likes it. He likes (read: really fucking likes) Jim, likes having him around, even if he's incapable of not disrupting the medbay. For the most part, the captain is always by Bones' side, asking questions or shooting the bull about the latest away mission.

Lately though, Jim hasn't been trailing behind Bones with a thousand questions or a thousand different stories. He's still been in medbay, alright, but he's been trailing around Nurse Chapel. At first Bones thinks it's something to do with him. After all, his birthday had been nearing. Maybe the two of them were planning something. He wouldn't put it past his head nurse and the captain.

His birthday came and went with no big surprises from Chapel or from Kirk, and yet the captain still kept spending all his time in the medbay with Chapel. Bones never could figure out what they were saying, but it was starting to get under his skin. Between the furtive glances and the way that Chapel kept laughing and smiling, which was something she hardly ever did, Bones was beginning to think that he understood what was going on.

With all the evidence that Bones was able to compile, Bones finally came to a conclusion. Captain Kirk had a crush on Chapel. And boy, did that conclusion hurt Bones like he didn't know was possible. Kirk wasn't supposed to have a crush on the grumpy and irascible head nurse. Kirk was supposed to have a crush on the grumpy and irascible chief medical officer. AKA: Leonard McCoy.

Finally, Bones decided to pull his captain aside and give him a “talkin' to for the ages.” Jim was currently leaning over a table, cracking jokes that were getting Chapel to howl with laughter. Bones couldn't stand it, couldn't stand the way they were so obviously infatuated with each other. He stood in the doorway of his office and shot them both the evil eye until he finally found the courage to speak up.

“Captain Kirk, I need to talk with you.”

Jim turned around, clearly confused by the use of his full title instead of Jim or Jimmy, as was the usual between them.

“Just a minute, Bones. I was just telling Nurse Chapel --”

Bones shook his head.

“ _Now._ ”

Jim's face dropped, and he turned back to Chapel and apologized, telling her that he'd return momentarily. Within seconds, he was in front of Bones, still just as confused as could be. The good doctor stepped aside so that Jim could enter his office.

“Take a seat, Captain.”

Jim did as he was told, plopping down in the chair in front of Bones' antique wooden desk. Bones stepped away from the office door and closed it behind him, striding across the room and sitting down in his own cushy office chair.

“What'd you wanna talk to me about, Bones? And why're you using my title? Is something serious going on?”

_Yeah, you're seriously getting under my skin with all that damn flirtin' of yours._ Bones thought, keeping his mouth shut in a thin line.

“You need to stay out of med bay unless you're a patient.” Bones' voice was letting out more of his irritation than he wanted to, but the facts were the facts. Jim was caught between looking pissed and looking confused.

“And why's that, _Leonard?_ ”

Bones internally cursed himself. Now Jim was pissed off too. Jim never called him by his given name unless he'd treaded into dangerous territory.

“To put it simply? You're a distraction. You're constantly underfoot, constantly asking questions, constantly distracting us all. Don't you have a damn ship to run?”

Jim's face made it clear that he wasn't buying it. And why should he? It wasn't the truth, not by a long shot.

“Why're you deciding on this now? I've been down here almost every day since the start of our mission and _now_ you decide to tell me to stop? I know you, there's something more going on.”

Bones hesitated, unsure of whether or not to let the truth out. He was already treading a fine line, especially now that Jim knew he was lying. If there was one thing Jim didn't like, it was liars. (Which was extremely hypocritical, seeing as Jim was known to lie on occasion.)

Bones laid his palms flat on the table and looked Jim straight in the eye.

“If you want to flirt with Nurse Chapel, you're gonna have to do it somewhere that isn't my damn medbay. I'm tired of you distractin' her with all your jokes and your touches and all that.” _I'm tired of you flirting with someone that isn't me._

Jim went from looking vaguely angry to flat out confused.

“Flirting? With Christine?” Jim started laughing his ass off. “Why would I flirt with the raging lesbian of the ship?”

“The raging what-now?” It was Bones' turn to be lost.

“Christine's a lesbian, Bones. I like to flirt now and then, but even I know a lost cause when I see one. You can't tell me that out of all the years you've known Christine, you didn't know she was solely into women.”

“It never came up, Jim.”

“Well now you know. I guess what they say about you learning something new every day is true.”

Bones tilted his head in assent. He'd learned something new, but he hadn't learned what he really wanted to know.

“So why the hell're you down here every day, talking and laughing up a storm with her? And what's up with all the secret whispers and glances and shit?”

Jim chuckled, giving Bones a look of pity.

“I'm trying to hook her up with Carol, Bones!”

“Carol? Why're you tryin' to hook up Chapel with Carol?”

“Because Carol's got a thing for hot nurses with blonde hair, Bones. She's been pining over Chapel ever since she transferred onto the ship.”

Bones was incredulous.

“Really?”

“Yep. Chapel even agreed to go on a date with Carol. That's what we were talking about before you called me in here.”

Bones felt his cheeks redden. He felt bad for interrupting the conversation, although it really wasn't a conversation that needed to be going on during Chapel's shift.

“Now it's my turn to ask a question, Bones. Why the hell did it bother you so much? If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were jealous.”

Bones snorted in response, even though Jim had hit the nail right on the head.

“Jealous? Me? What the hell've I got to be jealous about?”

“Well, I dunno. Maybe you've got a crush on the ship's captain? Maybe seeing him with another woman just drove you wild. Maybe you want me all for yourself. You tell me, Bones.”

God damn. The kid had already hit the nail on the head and driven it down into the wood, but now he was just repeatedly bringing the hammer down on it just for fun.

Bones sputtered uselessly, completely and totally aghast at how Jim had turned the conversation on its head. And to top it all off, Jim was sitting there with that trademark shit-eating-grin on his face. He knew he was right, he just wanted Bones to say it out loud.

“Well? You gonna answer me, babe? Lemme give you another piece of information. The captain has feelings for his grumpy CMO too. So the feeling is definitely reciprocated.”

Bones let his jaw drop. He hadn't been expecting that turn of events.

“You like me?”

“More than that. I'd go so far as to say that I'm in love with you.”

“In love with me?” Bones echoed.

“You got hearing problems, old man? Yes! I am in love with you. Do you want me to go out there and scream it for the whole med bay to hear?” Jim curled his hands around his mouth and pretended to yell. “Jim Kirk is in love with Leonard McCoy!”

Bones involuntarily shushed the man sitting across from him, even though he knew their conversation couldn't be heard from outside the room. Jim kept right on smirking.

“I love you too, Jim.”

“Took you long enough to say it.”

And shit, wasn't that the truth. Bones had known for years that he was in love with his roommate turned captain, but he never acted on his feelings.

“So, when do I get to take my doctor turned boyfriend on a date?”

“That depends. What's your idea of a date.”

Jim pretended to think, tapping his finger against his chin. Finally, his face brightened and he spoke up.

“Dinner in the mess hall, followed by fucking in the captain's quarters? Or, if you want, you could just save time and move in with me. That way I could just call them our quarters.”

Bones couldn't stop the smile that'd broken out on his face.

“All of that sounds good to me. Y'know, my shift ends in about an hour.”

“What a coincidence! My shift ends in about an hour too. Can we start moving your things then?”

“I think that can be arranged, Jim.”

“Good, good.”

“Now get on outta here. I do have actual work to do. I can't just sit around jabberin' away with my new boyfriend.”

Jim stood up from his chair, raising his hands in surrender as he backed out of the room. The door automatically sensed his presence and slid open for him. Jim took the moment before the door closed in front of him to blow Bones a kiss. After everything they'd been through, it felt right. Bones scoffed, rolled his eyes, and wondered what'd taken them so long to finally get together.


End file.
